


Alright

by pinkiebin



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Jaeyun is a sweetheart, Kinda inspired by Five Feet Apart, M/M, Minsu is a sweetheart, not really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkiebin/pseuds/pinkiebin
Summary: Somedays are terrible but Minsu had Jaeyun to remind him about faith and that even if bad days existed so did good days.
Relationships: Kim Minsu/Lee Jaeyun
Kudos: 6





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this is nice! english is not my first language so y'know? yeah, hm, let's go to the story

Some days were really difficult.

Minsu didn’t like it one bit when he could see every step taken being thrown away on the ground as something so fragile and ephemeral. Every step he took turning into ashes flowing with the wind, like they are there in a moment just to disappear after one blink of an eye.

On those days he just wanted to sit on the sofa in front of the window and wait for the night to fall and all his thoughts to be turned off, as if the night were his switch to finally find peace. He didn't want to be in that place, in fact, he didn't like being there at all.

Not after thinking he had everything under control.

This pull and push relationship, however, was not something so new. Minsu was twenty years old, and almost all of his years were spent inside of a hospital room. A battle between his lungs and life. Or something about his lungs not being strong enough to handle a normal lifestyle, or something about palliative treatments for something that wouldn't be cured. 

Despite living this life, some things were much more constant in Minsu’s life, like knowing all the nurses and doctors on his floor, or even knowing the person who took care of the canteen food. In more days than not, he could slip into his meals an extra chocolate pudding, one of his favorite desserts. 

But perhaps the most important constancy in his life had a name and a surname.

Lee Jaeyun.

The same Lee Jaeyun who makes sure of visiting practically every day, bringing some sweets hidden in his backpack or making calls in the middle of the night because he knew that Minsu would be awake, and they would talk till one fell asleep.

The same Lee Jaeyun who had never treated him differently because he was not like other children when they were ten and the only thing they wanted was to run around and Minsu couldn’t keep up with all that energy, and now he still the same Lee Jaeyun who didn't treat him any differently because he had to walk around with a portable oxygen machine

Minsu smiled weakly as he remembered the other's face.

Jaeyun was the same height as him, with high cheeks, thin lips and a straight nose. He liked to wear blond hair and had a questionable taste for clothes, for a twenty year old boy. Their friends usually teased him by saying how he dressed too formally for his age, but Minsu liked it, making sure to compliment him whenever he could.

After all Jaeyun ended up with an air of seriousness that suited him a lot.

Of course, he didn't have the courage to admit it out loud in front of everyone, he knew his friends well, if he only made a small comment they would have enough fuel to make fun of both for quite a while. They had their reasons, like actually believing that the pair were a couple who just needed to admit the feelings they felt for each other once and for all.

Minsu looked at the landscape in front of him, the rain fell lightly, the sky had some clouds spaced like big blankets in the dark blue that was already taking over everything. The cars moving in and out of the parking lot under their window also seemed to have slowed down considerably.

His mind ended up wandering back to Jaeyun, just like coming back to a path he knew fair too well.

It should be a few minutes past six in the afternoon, the blonde should be leaving his classes and would soon call to tell him about his day. It was a tradition that they ended up creating as soon as Jaeyun was accepted into one of the main arts programs in the city.

Minsu remembers exactly how the day he received the news was. The two were killing some time at the blonde's house, watching some old movie, cuddling up under a warm and fluffy blanket, just like Minsu liked when Jaeyun's phone rang and with him the information that he had been accepted into the class for the next year.

If he had to put all the memories of the two in a ranking, this would certainly be in one of the highest positions, as well as the memory of the first time they exchanged a hug during the winter.

The door of the room that Minsu was in was opened, thus leaving the cold wind traveling around the space and the fair too white light from the corridor invading the place. The nurse responsible for the night shift was just passing by to check and make sure everything was under control.

"How are we today?"

MInsu looked at him with a weak smile, he had made no movement to indicate that he would leave the small sofa or interact more than necessary.

"I've been better."

The smile he received in return was well known, but he had learned to not think too much about it.

"Changing meds is always complicated, right?"

They both knew it was a rhetorical question, the boy at the window just shrugged.

“Well, don't stay in that window too long, will you? We don't want you to get the flu. I'm going to ask for your dinner to be served in a little while, okay? ” The nurse said after writing some things down on one of the clipboards that decorated the room.

"Hm." Minsu said fixing the fabric of his cardigan that ended up slipping with the movement he made. “Geonhak, do you know if Seungmin is okay? I tried to talk to him today and he didn't answer me.”

“I believe it is due to the new stage of treatment. One of the drugs ended up giving a reaction of sorts, you know how it is, I think he is recovering, relaxing and making sure his body is ready to continue.” Geonhak offered an expression of comfort. “What about that friend of yours? Isn't he coming today?”

Minsu denied it.

“No, he has a festival to attend tomorrow. But I think he should call soon but I'm not sure if he will.” 

"You fought?"

Again a negative nod, the boy looked away.

"It's not that we fought, but we argued."

Geonhak sighed.

“Well, soon you guys will be back to normal. I’ve had your age and I must say that these things do happen. Don't think too much about it, okey? ”

Minsu agreed.

"If you say then it’s the law."

"Excellent." Geonhak walked away towards the door again. "If you need anything just press the button and all of that. You kinda know the drill already."

As soon as the door closed, Minsu sighed deeply, recalling one of the conversations he had with Jaeyun a few days ago, they didn't get to fight, but neither were they calm during the conversation.

And all because of the festival that the blonde would participate in.

The beginning of everything was the moment Jaeyun said he wouldn’t participate in the festival because he had arranged with the brunette to marathon all Marvel films, and he would not cancel an appointment as important as that for a foolish festival. Minsu raised his hand, the contrast of his skin with the blue on the outside was interesting and the silver of the small ring he wore woke up something inside him.

Lee Jaeyun had the other one of the pair.

In the end, despite having fought - discussed actually - they reached a consensus that pleased both of them. Jaeyun would go to the first day of the festival and visit him the next day, that way, Minsu wouldn’t feel guilty for making the other miss such an event and Jaeyun would continue to keep his promise.

But that discussion had again lit a flame that Minsu was trying to keep under control.

What would be the point of all this if he wasn't going to be with Jaeyun forever? What was the point of things once he knew he,especially, had an expiration date.

The bad days still made all those bitter feelings he ended up nurturing without really having the intention bloom around his thoughts and feelings, or maybe he even had, but he wouldn't admit it. At these times he wanted to do as Seungmin did.

He didn't even seem to share the same problem Minsu had, but Seungmin was also a friend of the entire hospital, the ever social butterfly, everyone knew about the boy with the easy laugh and orange hair on the second floor.

The ringing tone already recognized from heart invaded the small room. Minsu quickly picked up the phone and accepted the call without even looking at who was calling.

A few seconds was enough for the image to be clear. Minsu could see the brown eyes full of emotion that he liked so much, the blond hair flying timidly around thanks to the breeze that should be passing through that street. 

Finally, he saw the smile he liked to keep in a secret place in his heart.

"How are you?"

It was always the first question Jaeyun asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

Jaeyun stared at him for a moment before continuing to speak, although he was walking at the same time, the image was somewhat stable despite the movement.

"Bad day?"

Minsu shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don’t know."

"Well," Jaeyun seemed to be in a very familiar place, taking into account the lack of houses and movement that Minsu could see behind him. "And if I tell you that I'm taking pizza and my computer to see that movie you talked about, what would you say?"

Minsu took a while to process the sentence.

“Are you coming over here? But what about the festival? ”

“I spoke to Seungmin earlier and with your mother too. They said you changed the meds today, right? ”

His response was simply a positive nod.

"So we both know what those days are like, so I decided I'm going to switch things up a bit” Jaeyun smiled. “More time with you for today and I can still go to the festival tomorrow. And talking about this festival that will be filmed exclusively to be presented later for you.”

Minsu smiled as he listened to the whole scheme that Jaeyun was going to do to be able to record not only his performance but all of his colleagues just to recreate the experience to Minsu when they showed him later.

The sky was now dark, the rain seemed to have stopped, the clouds seemed to have increased in quantity. Minsu was no longer paying attention to what was happening outside his window, he was busy laughing softly at some story that the other was telling.

There were certainly bad days, even terrible ones, where he would question everything. His existence, why Jaeyun didn't give up on the two of them since they had an inevitable deadline, why young people like him and Seungmin had to go through this kind of thing. Or even questions about what the aftermath would be like, when all of this was over, how Jaeyun and his family would carry things on.

How would they continue their life?

But the bad days were not the end of it.

And as much as they were horrible and brought the worst feelings in the world, Minsu knew that he did not have to face everything alone. He had his friends, his family and mostly he had Lee Jaeyun.

Bad days existed but so did good days. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
